


The Lake

by TDotBabs



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDotBabs/pseuds/TDotBabs
Summary: The epilogue to Insurrection you weren't supposed to know about.  ;POriginally Written in 2006





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I'm a little shy at posting my more mature works. But though I don't do it often, I'm not above writing slash, and years ago, I had a HUGE Data/Geordi hankering. Enjoy the fruits of this labour.

Lt. Commander Data and Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge lay out under the sun by the lake's embankment, both of them clad in swimming trunks. The sun beat down on them as they enjoyed their lazy afternoon together on the planet Ba'Ku. It had been a year since the Enterprise thwarted the efforts of the So'Na, but Data had grown fond of the planet and its culture. So when he and Geordi's shore leave had come up, they decided to return for a vacation.  
The two lovers had been there only a few days, and had spent that morning by the lake. Geordi had been teaching Data to swim by utilizing his flotation device in just the right way. The android still had a bit more practicing to do, but was starting to get it right. After an hour or so of swimming, the two lay out under the sun on a large towel that was big enough to accommodate both of them. Geordi sighed contentedly before turning to his companion. “I know I’ve said this before, Data, but this was a really good idea you had coming back here for shore leave.”  
Data smiled shyly in response. “I am glad you accompanied me. I am quite fond of the planet’s tranquility. And the lake possesses some intriguing marine wildlife as well!”  
Geordi chuckled. “That it does. But it’s also nice and secluded as well. It adds to the overall beauty, you know?” Data nodded in response, and Geordi regarded the android in thought for a moment.  
“Which reminds me….I don’t believe I’ve thanked you properly,” Geordi said softly, as he leaned over the android. His lips claimed Data’s and his hand stole beneath Data’s bathing suit. The android squeaked a little in mild surprise, but then snuggled up to his lover and succumbed to the engineer’s ministrations.  
Geordi ran his hand along the length of Data’s erection, as Data squirmed in rapture, panting very quietly. The engineer chuckled fondly at Data as he held the android close, beginning to stroke his erection with more insistency. Data’s penis became moist with what served as pre come, and he undulated his slender hips, matching the rhythm of Geordi’s hand.  
The two lovers lay intertwined as they moved against each other. Data gritted his teeth, beginning to whimper rhythmically as his arousal mounted. Suddenly he stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. “G-Geordi…I believe I am going to…” Data’s sentence was interrupted by a gasp as he bucked his hips a couple of times. Closing his eyes tight, Data clung to Geordi. He cried out softly as his penis pulsated, emitting warm release which coated Geordi’s hand in the process. Finally, Data fell back, panting. He looked lazily up at Geordi, dazed and shaking very faintly from the force of his orgasm, but quite sated. Geordi looked down at Data and smiled. “How was that?”  
Data blinked slowly in response and returned the smile. “That felt very good Geordi… However, I believe we are going to need another towel.”

\--Fin--


End file.
